


Glamors

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: Fireside Tales [25]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Highlander: The Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, GFY, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 04:32:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Followers?"</p><p>"Nott and Goyle." Severus leans his head back against the stone, closing his eyes. "Potter and Black?"</p><p>"Lost them on the second floor." Lily smiles wryly, before pushing away from the wall. "Remus stayed in the common room. He has patrolling later."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glamors

**Author's Note:**

> Lily Evans, fall term of her sixth year at Hogwarts  
> Prompt: Aware  
> Alternate Universe: NOS, crossover with Highlander

When she returns to Hogwarts for her sixth year, Lily is almost hyper-aware of everyone around her for the first few days. She's spent most of the last six weeks in the company of Methos and Severus, learning to fight in a way that few others in the wizarding world would know. Perhaps Aurors, who were trained to fight, perhaps some others, but most who fight know how to duel. And dueling is nothing like what Lily has been learning.

James Potter is behaving better this year, but he's still trying to impress her in ways that still seem boyish, at least in comparison to her summer. In comparison to Severus, who was trying to make himself a better person - though she wishes it were for the sake of being a better person, not to be someone who was worth her time. Severus relies too much on the good opinions others have of him, and doesn't know how much a burden that is on anyone, not even himself.

Lily sighs, and closes her eyes a moment, leaning against the cool stone wall of the abandoned classroom she and Severus have taken over to practice the skills they've learned. He'll be here soon, she hopes, and without an accidental entourage - she'd had to put her skills to use just to evade an increasingly suspicious Potter and Black, and an equally worried Remus. They won't understand her continued friendship - renewed in strength - with Severus, and she doesn't want to stand between them and tell them to stop, again.

She raises her wand as the door opens, and Severus raises his own in turn, both pausing once they recognize the other. The door closes quietly behind Severus, and he leans against the wall next to it once he seals it against intruders and eavesdroppers. He looks as tired as Lily feels.

"Followers?"

"Nott and Goyle." Severus leans his head back against the stone, closing his eyes. "Potter and Black?"

"Lost them on the second floor." Lily smiles wryly, before pushing away from the wall. "Remus stayed in the common room. He has patrolling later."

At least there's that much, tonight, and after a moment, Severus nods, and straightens back up. Tonight's for practicing charms, and they're working on perfecting their glamors. Lily really doesn't want Potter or Black down here while she's using skills acquired over the summer to appear to be female versions of them.

Severus is working on a teenage version of their mentor, which is amusing in itself, though neither intends to let Methos know they've both tried it - Lily's female version of him left them both randomly snickering for days. Layering his appearance on top of Severus's has worked much better.

At the end of the session, Severus draws on the glamor that's worked best for him, and the one that will get him safely back to Slytherin without points lost. No one asks what Professor Slughorn is doing out and about at night, and they both know he's far more likely to be ensconsed in his rooms in front of the fire, enjoying the comforts of home.

"Same time tomorrow night." Severus gives her a look that makes it almost more a question than a statement, and Lily smiles.

"Of course."

**Author's Note:**

> The premise of this is that Methos, while hiding from an annoying head-hunting Immortal, meets Severus while the latter is hiding in a pub from Lily. Methos was once known as Salazar Slytherin, and after some negotiation in a very Slytherin fashion, agrees to teach Severus magic beyond the curriculum of Hogwarts. Lily finds them some four weeks later, and makes a similar agreement with Methos, and joins the training.
> 
> Another bit of difference is while Severus used other insults, he never calls Lily Mudblood during the incident after their OWLS, and thus never irrevocably shatters his friendship with her, though it is very strained indeed. It gets better over the course of that summer, and in the long run, Severus never joins Voldemort, though he doesn't join Dumbledore, either. All he cares about is keeping Lily safe and happy.


End file.
